Harry PotterHalliwell
by Officer Dibble
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Charmed Naruto cross over. It is shonen-ai, harryxcedric. Starts at the end of the third task of the triwizard tournament, Harry finds out about his blood family and people see what he is really capable of. Hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Harry it's a portkey, the cup is a portkey Harry." Cedric Diggory shouted over to Harry Potter who was looking around at his surroundings in horror as images of his dreams and past visions flashed threw his mind.

One of the last visions he had had before the third and final stage of the tri-wizard tournament was of him and Cedric in this graveyard. He had been on the floor in pain and Cedric had been pointing his wand at a figure hidden in shadows when a cold voice had hissed out. _Kill the spare._ A green light had shot in front of his eyes along with the name of the curse. _Avada Kedavra._ The blast had hid Cedric directly in the chest and he had been lifted off his feet and dropped onto the ground by Harry, dead. After that several figures had appeared next to the figure in shimmers, flashes of fire (flaming) and some had faded in. In total there were around 15 in total not including the figure.

"Cedric we have to get out of here. NOW" Harry shouted as a tear slid down his cheek from remembering the vision, just before his head exploded in pain as the wood under the cauldron light in a flash of fire as the same figure from his vision came from a side door.

"Harry." Cedric shouted in concern as he rushed over towards Harry.

"Get out of here, get back to the cup." Harry bit out through clenched teeth as he tried to fight off the pain.

Cedric noticed the figure and raised his wand at them as he moved away from Harry slightly. "Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric asked with a glare.

"Kill the spare." A cold voice hissed out as the figure raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." The figure shouted. The green spell seemed to slow down to Harry as he forced himself to his feet as he jumped in front of Cedric as the blast came closer.

Harry's back was facing the blast, he watched as Cedric's face twisted from shock into horror as the green spell drew closer.

But just before the killing curse was about to hit Harry a large green dome came out of him and absorbed the spell before it shot back at the caster.

The figure moved out of the way just in time as 15 figures shimmered, flamed and faded into existence around the figure.

The green dome shrunk back into Harry as the pair snapped out of their shock and moved to get behind a large tombstone, the pain in his head forgotten in exchange for getting to safety.

Just as they got behind it fire balls and lightning bolts hit where they had been a second before and the tombstone they were behind.

"Why did you do that?" Cedric asked with a frown marring his handsome face as he looked at Harry who had his eyes closed.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the best and brightest of your year." Harry smirked back grimly as he jumped up from behind the tombstone when the blasts stopped.

He threw his hands up and watched in horror as only the original figure, which was revealed to be Wormtail, and 4 of the other figures, which Harry instantly recognised as demons, froze.

"Shit." Harry whispered as he barely dodged another hail of fire balls and lightning bolts.

When they stopped Harry jumped back up again. This time on the other side of the tombstone and he blew across his open palm in the direction of a group of 4 unfrozen demons and watched in satisfaction as they were encased in ice before a stray fireball from one of the demons shattered them.

Harry jumped back behind the tombstone.

"We can't stay here for much longer. I don't have much energy left." Harry whispered as he felt his energy dwindle from everything he had done that day. "We need to get to the cup, I can't teleport us out. They must have put preventative measures in to keep us here and the cup is the only way out." The last part was whispered to himself although Cedric heard it.

The pair looked around before they spotted the cup around 20 feet away.

"Alright, when I say so run to the cup and get out of here." Harry told Cedric as he prepared for another fight but this one longer as he felt his freeze beginning to wear off.

"What?" Cedric hissed in shock. "I'm not leaving you here Harry."

"You don't have a choice. If we both go for the cup then we will both be killed so I'll distract them long enough for you to get back to Hogwarts and get help." Harry answered. "Now." Harry spoke not giving Cedric enough time to argue as he jumped up and began to fire ice at the demons and lone wizard, who by now had unfrozen with the other demons, he froze their attacks before they reached him, either with ice or with a flick of his hands, and moved out of the way, expertly moving around and dodging attacks and firing his own.

Cedric growled as he ignored his instincts and ran towards the cup but stopped when he heard a cry of pain.

He turned to see Harry get struck through the stomach with a powerful lightning bolt and saw him fall to the ground bleeding heavily as the demons advanced on him.

Narrowing his eyes in anger he raised his wand and began firing off spell after spell and watched as they advancing group moved back quickly.

He got to Harry easily before he pointed his wand at the cup.

"Accio Cup." He shouted as the cup flew towards him at a fast speed.

He grasped the cup in one hand and Harry's hand in the other as they vanished from the graveyard followed by a shrill scream of rage and fury.

Harry and Cedric appeared in front of the large crowd and the band began to play as cheers began to sound through the air only for everyone to stop when they saw the ground begin to dye red with blood and Cedric shouting for help.

Harry ignored it all as he forced himself to his feat.

"Harry you need to stop." Cedric pleaded desperately.

"No." Harry whispered as a group, including Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge. "They will be here any second; I need to think up a spell."

As he finished this the group had gotten through the crowd and were just about to get to the pair when the demons from the graveyard appeared causing many to gasp or scream.

And at the same time a swirl of bright white and blue light appeared around 10 feet behind Harry.

The light receded to reveal 3 women and a man that looked to be in their late 40's to early 50's and 2 men and a girl that looked to be in their early 20's.

The older man had light brown hair, light blue eyes and light laughter lines around his eyes and mouth and he had lightly tanned skin. He wore the black robes of a magic school professor.

The older women all had brown hair and hazel eyes.

The first one seemed to be the oldest and her hair was left to hang around her head. She wore dark blue jeans and a dark purple top with a purple unbuttoned light cardigan over the top, she wore black trainers and she had light laughter lines around her eyes and mouth and a few worry lines and her skin was lightly tanned.

The second one seemed to be the youngest and her hair was slightly curly and she wore a dark green top and black pants and black flattened high heeled boots that reached half way up her calf, she had smooth unmarred pale skin.

The last one wore a blue top with black, blue and red designs on the front and light blue jeans and she wore open toe black sandals. She had lightly tanned skin a little lighter then the oldest and her hair was pulled up into a French twist.

The younger woman had black hair that was slightly curly that hung around her head. She wore a black top with a baggy white top over the top that had small hole designs in it and dark blue jeans and flat heeled black leather boots that reached just past her ankles. She had pale skin and dark hazel eyes. She was around 5 foot 8 and had an athletic and fit build showing she works out often.

The first man had short dirty blonde hair. He wore a tight red shirt showing his toned upper body and dark blue jeans and black boots. He had very lightly tanned skin and dark greeny brown eyes and was around 6 foot and had a muscular but flexible build.

The last man had brown hair that fell just above his shoulders but was pulled back over his ears. He wore a black t-shirt and light blue jeans and wore black trainers. He had lightly tanned skin though darker than the first man and he had light green eyes but nothing like the deep emerald colour of Harry's eyes he had a lithe but muscular build but not as muscular as the first man.

Harry wasted no time and waved his hand at the demons sending them flying back viciously.

"Reaching out through space and light.

Vanquish these demons in my sight.

Scatter their cells through time and space.

Let their death now embrace."

Harry chanted as the demons got to their feet only to erupt in flames. Their screams of pain echoed around the silent crowd before they exploded into dust which seemed to scatter into the air and vanish and Harry fell to his knees as he coughed up blood before falling face first onto the ground.

"Harry." Cedric shouted catching him just before his face hit the ground snapping the crowd out of their stupor.

The group of newcomers dashed towards Harry and Cedric along with Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

As they got their the older man knelt down next to Harry as Cedric laid him down with his head on Cedric's lap.

"Leo." The eldest of the 3 woman spoke in concern when she saw him frown as his hands glowed a bright gold.

"I can't heal him Piper." Leo spoke to the eldest woman getting a shout from her those next to her.

(Just so you know Leo is still an elder but he has a mortal life as well so he ages like a normal human and when he dies he will not become a whitelighter or elder and he will move on with Piper to the next life but he is the headmaster of Magic School and also an elder and well respected.)

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" Piper bit out, her voice was filled with panic and fear.

"Can you remove the glamour?" Leo asked Dumbledore as he ignored his wives question.

"What glamour?" Dumbledore asked before he inspected Harry and his eyes widened in shock as he felt, for the first time, a very powerful glamour surrounding Harry. "I think so."

"Hurry if it isn't removed within the next minute I won't be able to heal him and he'll die." Leo spoke quickly with the same air of desperation that Piper, her sisters, and the three younger people seemed to have.

Dumbledore nodded gravely as he stood up and quickly brought out his wand and waved it over Harry a couple of times before Harry glowed a bright white as he began to change slightly.

He became thinner showing malnourishment and many scars appeared over his arms and body. Even though his body was thin it was also toned showing great strength and speed, it was obvious that he was recovering from the malnourishment that he had suffered though it had been extensive.

The people that could see them gasped in shock and horror but Leo pushed it to the back of his mind as he began to heal him.

After a few minutes the scars, burns and the large wound in his abdomen had fully healed.

Harry's eyes scrunched together lightly before his eyes fluttered open revealing his emerald green eyes.

He groaned as he tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Madame Pomfrey as she conjured a stretcher and Harry was levitated onto it as it was levitated and moved towards the castle with Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Cedric, Ron and Hermione following as they had been the closest to him at the time.

The other Professors cleared the crowed and when the group of strangers began to try to follow after Harry and the group with him Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Diggory and Minister Fudge stood in their way. Each of them with their wands raised.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mr Weasley demanded; his voice firm.

"We will explain but we have to do so when Harry is listening as this concern's him." Piper answered, not at all phased by the group of people pointing their wands at them.

"And why should we allow you to see Harry?" Fudge spoke with a steely edge to his voice.

"Because he is my son." Piper growled. She was getting angry.

"Harry's parents are dead. They have been for 13 years." Dumbledore responded eyeing the group in front of him. "You are the charmed ones correct?" It was more of a statement then a fact.

"Yes." Piper responded as she calmed herself. "My name is Piper. These are my sisters Paige and Phoebe." She gestured respectively to the youngest and the last of the older women. "My husband Leo." She gestured to the man that had healed Harry. "My son's Wyatt and Chris." She gestured to the one with short dirty blonde hair and then to the one with brown hair. "And my daughter Melinda." She gestured to the youngest woman.

"May I ask why you called Harry your son?" Mrs Weasley asked with a frown.

"Can we please talk about this when Harry is present, I don't wish to repeat myself." Piper answered with a slight frown of annoyance.

Dumbledore seemed to think it over before he lowered his wand which signalled for the others to also lower their wands. "Alright, but I do hope it is a good explanation." Dumbledore spoke with an edge to his voice as he turned on his heel and began to walk towards Hogwarts.

The 2 groups followed him, the charmed ones behind Dumbledore and the wizarding group behind them.

10 minutes later they were walking into the infirmary to find Harry lying in a bed on the other side of the room surrounded by his friends; Cedric, Ron and Hermione. His other friends that had come to see him had been ordered to bed by Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey when they had all come charging in making a commotion.

Harry seemed to have more energy than he had before. Hermione was talking animatedly about him always putting himself in danger while Ron was stood behind her making silly faces and Harry and Cedric were trying to hold in their laughter.

Cedric had some bandages wrapped around some slightly deep cuts while the shallow ones and bruises had been healed by Madame Pomfrey.

4 empty plates were on the bedside table showing that they had just finished eating.

The group entered the room and walked over to the happy group.

"Hermione stop worrying. Trouble follows me around." Harry laughed.

"Must run in the family." Piper whispered to Leo who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"At least no one died." Harry spoke getting a nod of agreement from the other 3, while he discreetly looked at Cedric with a relieved look in his eyes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry spoke with a smile when he saw Dumbledore come in the room followed by the 2 groups. "Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley." Harry smiled as Mrs Weasley bustled over to him and gave him a strong hug which Harry readily responded to with one of his own.

"Mum, Dad." Cedric spoke with a smile as his mother hugged him. She had long light brown hair and soft, gentle features and pale skin.

"How are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry as she pulled back to look at him.

"Ok. A little tired but okay." Harry answered before he tensed as images appeared in his head.

He saw the graveyard he and Cedric had been in earlier that night, Wormtail move over to the blood that had come from the wound on Harry's abdomen. He scooped some of it up in a spoon. He walked back over to the cauldron and put it in; _Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. _He raised his wand and added a bone; _Bone of the father, unwillingly sacrificed. _He then raised a dagger to his left arm at the wrist; _Flesh of the servant, willingly given._ At that point Wormtail sliced through his arm and his left hand dropped into the cauldron before he added what looked like a small deformed grey baby after he had composed himself from cutting his hand off. When he did the contents began bubbling as what looked like a pile of skin and bone came out of it and hung in midair, it began twisting and changing until it formed a human/snake like form and a black robe/cloak formed around it as it touched the ground. Wormtail knelt before the figure; _Lord Voldermort._

Harry suddenly came back to reality with a gasp, his breathing heavy.

"Harry are you okay?" Mrs Weasley spoke, voice filled with concern as Harry's friends looked at him in concern.

"No... no I'm not." Harry gasped for breath.

"You just had a vision didn't you." Phoebe spoke up as she moved over to Harry; it was more of a statement of fact then a question. "In your premonition what did you see?" She asked gently as she knelt down in front of him.

"He's back." Harry whispered; his eyes wide in horror as everyone looked at him in confusion. "Voldermort's back." He answered their unspoken question getting gasps of horror from them.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Paige asked lamely as the wizards looked at her like she was stupid.

"Voldermort was the most powerful dark wizard to have existed." Harry answered. "He killed my parents with Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, to get to me. When he tried to kill me my mother begged for him to take her and spare me; he killed her; laughed and then tried to kill me." Harry spoke as tears fell from his eyes as he remembered what the dementor's had brought up. "When he used the Avada Kedavra on me he never took in to effect the oldest of magic, love." At this point tears were flowing down his face. "Because my mother sacrificed herself for me she gave me the greatest protection in the world, the protection that protected me from the curse and deflected back at Voldermort killing him… at least that was what was thought but he has been showing up a lot in the past few years and now he is back fully." Now his voice was filled with anger directed at Voldermort.

"Harry I know you have had a long night and probably want to sleep but Piper here said she would only explain why she and her family were here with you in the room to here." Dumbledore spoke to Harry as he sat down on the bed next to Harry who was frowning.

"But why would you want me here?" Harry asked as he turned to the woman who Dumbledore indicated was Piper.

"Because what I am about to say directly involves you." Piper spoke after taking a deep breath she continued. "Just under 15 years ago I gave birth to a baby boy." She started but motioned for the people who were about to talk to be silent and listen. "Not long after his birth my sister Phoebe." She gestured to Phoebe. "Had a premonition about an evil called the source of all evil." At this Harry's eyes widened in recognition. "In the Hierarchy of evil there are several levels of demons ranging from low level demons to high and upper level demons, but above them are several species that are ferocious and pure evil, almost impossible to vanquish. The source is the most powerful of them and rules over the underworld as the ruler of demon kind. Me and my sisters managed to vanquish the source, though we lost our older sister to his most powerful assassin." At that Piper and Phoebe shed a few tears as they remembered Prue. "Phoebe saw that a powerful upper level demon was trying to gain favour in the underworld by resurrecting the source, but to do that he would need several powerful witches to sacrifice along with the power of a newly born witch or an innocent child below the age of 14 that had enough power and a pure heart and soul. Me, my sister and my children fit the criteria so he began plotting how to get us. But because of Phoebe's vision we knew that if we removed one of the pieces to his plan then he wouldn't be able to go through with it as only my family had enough power for his plan to work. So we..." At this point tears were flowing down her cheeks. "...we gave up the baby to our distant cousins in England and asked them to take good care of him. We cast a spell over him that would bind his powers until a time when he would need them and they would awaken gradually or that we unbound them. His name was Harry." At this point she looked down at the ground as the adult wizards had pieced it together along with Hermione and Cedric. "Our cousins were the Potters."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait." Harry spoke as he broke out of his shock. "A-are you saying that your my..."

"Yes." Piper nodded. "I'm your mother."

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked at the blanket covering his legs as he tried to process this information.

"Alright. Maybe it's time for everyone to get some rest." Dumbledore spoke standing up. "I think we need some sleep to process everything that has happened."

The 2 groups nodded as they all moved to the exit. Dumbledore offering the Halliwell's some rooms in the school so they wouldn't have to travel home and then back again in the morning. They gratefully accepted and were shown to their temporary rooms.

Harry and Cedric were left in the room as Cedric's parents were shown to some temporary rooms like the Halliwell's and the Weasley's while Madame Pomfrey had left to get some sleep as she wasn't needed any longer and Ron and Hermione left for the Gryffindor dorms.

"Harry." Cedric whispered softly as he tried to get Harry to look at him in the face. He gently placed his finger tips under Harry's chin and lifted his face to look at him.

Cedric saw the emotion rushing through those emerald green eyes that he had fallen for when he had first seen them.

Pain, anger, sorrow, happiness, joy, fear. Those were just a few of the emotions that he saw swirling in those endless depths.

Harry looked up at Cedric who looked down at Harry with concern and kindness.

Harry gave a muffled sob before he fell into Cedric's gentle embrace and cried into his chest.

15 minutes later Harry's cries had turned into soft sobs and hiccups. Harry pulled back and gave a soft laugh.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he looked down at his lap.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Cedric spoke gently as he brushed away the tears on Harry's cheeks.

Harry looked up at Cedric as Cedric's hand lingered on his cheek and his thumb gently brushed over his cheek as Harry leant into the touch, not once looking away from those stormy grey eyes that had captured him from the first time he had seen them but hadn't understood why until Cedric had helped him figure out the golden egg.

Cedric blushed and tried to move his hand away when he noticed it was still on Harry's cheek but was stopped when Harry's hand shot up over Cedric's keeping it in place.

Harry's hand slowly moved Cedric's to in front of his mouth as he kissed the palm gently.

Cedric pulled his hand away, Harry felt his stomach drop but then felt his heart soar and shock fill him when Cedric's lips enclosed on his in a soft, gentle kiss. Harry snapped out of his shock and gently wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened while Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry felt a soft tongue slide across his bottom lip and readily opened his mouth allowing Cedric's adventurous tongue in as it glided over his teeth and explored the depths of his mouth before Harry pushed his tongue into Cedric's mouth and did the same thing.

Cedric tasted like cinnamon and Harry loved it while Harry tasted like rich dark chocolate and Cedric couldn't get enough of the taste.

They continued this until they reluctantly pulled back when they remembered they had to breathe. Both were flushed and breathing heavily.

"I should probably go and get some sleep; it's been a long day." Cedric spoke as he stood up and moved to walk to his house's dorm but was stopped by a gently but strong hand grabbing his.

"Please don't leave." Harry whispered gently as Cedric turned to look at him. "I don't want to be alone." He answered the unspoken question.

Cedric nodded before he sat back down on the chair by the bed.

Harry laughed softly before he pulled back the covers. "There is enough room and its cold tonight." Harry told him as he motioned for Cedric to get in; his statement was punctuated by a chilly breeze which caused Cedric to shiver before he got in.

Harry fell asleep quickly as he leant on Cedric's chest as Cedric slowly combed his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry listened to the rhythmic thump of Cedric's heart beat.

When he was sure Harry was in a deep sleep he slowly and carefully got out of the bed making sure not to wake Harry, he gave a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead, over his scar, before he moved in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms near the kitchens.

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed and noticed he was slightly disappointed to find he was alone.

The sun was just rising as he got up indicating it was around 6-6:30 in the morning.

He got out of bed slowly as he changed into a spare set of clothes Ron had given to Madame Pomfrey who had left at the foot of his bed last night.

He pulled on the faded dark blue jeans and black and purple top then a black hoody before he pulled on a pair of black trainers and walked out of the infirmary and out the front door, not once meeting anyone on the way.

Soon he found himself in his usual training spot in the forest. He loved the forest, the sounds and smells gave him a feel of tranquillity and peace. That is before he started training and made a mess of the place.

His training area was by the side of a river and had many boulders spread around the area, most looking more the worse for wear.

Harry began his usual stretches and warm ups before he began his training.

2 hours later Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Halliwell's walked into the infirmary to find an empty bed and a fuming Madame Pomfrey whose face had changed to an impressive shade of red.

"Oh dear." Hermione whispered with a sigh of annoyance as she massaged her temples.

"He did it again." Ron muttered in agreement.

"Who did what again?" Piper asked in confusion as the Halliwell's and Cedric looked at the pair while Dumbledore and McGonagall knew what had happened and nodded in agreement.

"Harry." Hermione answered. "He never stays in the infirmary for long, he heals really fast so as soon as he has healed enough to move he leaves before Madame Pomfrey has a chance to stop him. He's probably training in the woods like usual." And with that she and Ron turned on their heels and moved out of the castle with the group following them.

Soon they had moved into the forest and after a short walk could here the sound of flesh hitting wood and the wood cracking under the force of the blows.

When they got close enough they saw Harry in a clearing beating a wooden post with quick and effective strikes. He moved quick and fluidly as he continued to demolish the post in front of him.

He stopped and jumped back and waved his hand in front of him as several ice spikes solidified from the water in the air before they shot at the post; impaling it.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as he washed his face in the river before he turned to the sound of a group of people walking into the clearing.

He turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and the Halliwell's.

_I guess I should be calling them my family now instead of the Halliwell's. _Harry thought to himself dryly, he had had time to think over everything that he had learnt the day before and although he knew he was angry but he also understood why Pipe… his mother had done what she did but he would always think of the Potters as his parents as well, they had given their lives to protect him and that was something he would never forget.

She was trying to protect her family, himself included and he knew that if he was in the same position he would have done exactly the same thing.

"Good morning." Harry spoke with a smile as he stood up from his crouch.

"Don't you good morning me." Hermione snapped slightly. "How many times have I told you to stay in the infirmary until you are fully healed and not run off as soon as you can, one of these days you are going to hurt yourself because of it and then where will you be." She began ranted about him being irresponsible as the group just let her vent her frustration.

Ron had once tried to get her to calm down mid rant but a nasty hex later and he learned never to interrupt her while she ranted.

That was why when Piper and Cedric moved to calm her down while she was still ranting he made sure to stop them before they had a chance and told them to let her rant.

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" Hermione finished.

"That you like the sound of your own voice." Harry ventured with a raised eyebrow.

Paige snorted before nudging Piper. "He seems to have inherited your attitude and bluntness."

"Is bluntness even a word Paige?" Piper whispered back only to get a shrug in response as they watched Harry laugh while dodging Hermione's angry hexes.

After 5 minutes Hermione had calmed down enough for Harry to be able to stand still without worry of being hexed.

"Harry what were you doing?" Cedric asked as he looked at the stumps that Harry had demolished over the past 2 hours.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked over to the stumps. "Oh just some light training." Harry spoke with a shrug as the group, minus Hermione and Ron, gave him incredulous looks.

"You call that light training?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, you want to see heavy training you should see the training regime I go through with Lee. Now that is heavy training, I don't know how he does it sometimes I mean my stamina is impressive but his is monstrous." Harry spoke with a slight laugh.

"How un-youthful of you Kiba-kun, how can you possibly not be filled with the flames of youth from the curry of life." A loud voice cut through the air and the group watched as Harry's face split into a happy grin as he looked over to the side.

"Lee the only thing that curry filled me with was the flames of hell before it burnt my insides." An equally loud voice answered the first as 4 men walked into the clearing.

The first man was wearing green baggy pants and a green top that hugged his upper body showing his well defined chest, he wore blue sandals and had orange leg warmers poking out from under his pants and bandages wrapped around his hands and lower arms. He had long black hair pulled into a braid like when he was in the academy, he had normal eye brows and big black eyes and a large grin on his face. He wore a head banned with a metal strip on the front with the symbol of a leaf on the front (hitai-ate), he wore it as a belt.

The second man wore the traditional robes worn by the Hyuuga branch family who guarded the main branch's head family. He had long black hair that hung around his head; he had white eyes and pale skin and wore black sandals and his face was effeminate. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead.

The third man had spiky brown hair and he wore baggy black pants and a black leather jacket that was zipped up. He wore black sandals and you could see just at the top where the jacket wasn't fully zipped a black mesh shirt. He had tanned skin and an inverted red triangle on each cheek and brown eyes and his hitai-ate was tied around his head.

The fourth man had gravity defying silver hair and pale skin, he had his hitai-ate on his forehead slanted over his left eye. He wore the standard jounin uniform; he was reading a small orange book and was giggling slightly every so often.

"Lee, Kiba you do realise you most likely woke up the whole forest." Harry spoke with a grin while Kiba blushed slightly in embarrassment while Lee began ranting about the flames of youth and the curry of life which caused Harry to smile fondly.

Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai had been on a mission to the mainland (which is technically the whole world because the elemental countries are under extremely powerful cloaking magic that separates them from the rest of the world unless they are able to get through) to retrieve 3 missing nin that had somehow gotten through the cloaks.

The missing nin had come to England and run into Harry, who had used wandless magic to apprehend them, which is good because unlike underage magic with a wand wandless magic cannot be tracked or located, he had been learning wandless magic from books he had bought when he learnt he had a strong affinity for it.

When they had come to take them back Harry had gone with them as he needed to tell the team's leader, Hokage, what had happened. After that he had become friends with team Gai and had been introduced to their friends.

He had spent the entire summer their just being a normal kid, which he enjoyed to his fullest. The group had taught him how to fight and also all about chakra and the different jutsu. They had also modified them so that Harry could use his magic to the same effect as using a jutsu.

From then on he kept in touch with them and they had become close friends and they had sent him many scrolls on fighting styles and jutsu that they recommended for him and he sent them information on things that he thought they would be able to use, magic that they could alter so that it would work with chakra and also technology that they would find helpful and useful and also lots of medical information to help improve their already advanced medical knowledge.

Soon Lee stopped ranting, though only when the second man had had enough and punched him through a tree.

The group (Cedric, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Dumbledore and the Halliwell's) watched in shock as he stood up and bounced over to his group like nothing had happened, it was then that the new group noticed the other occupants of the clearing.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know each other." Harry spoke sheepishly. "Well. Lee Rock, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake." He spoke indicating to each of the men from the first to the fourth. "Meet. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Mitchell, Leo Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell." He indicated each person.

"Good day to you youthful people." Lee spoke loudly as he struck the good guy pose scaring some.

"Er Lee maybe you should lay off the youthfulness and flames of youth speeches today." Neji spoke as he noticed the tension between Harry and Halliwell's.

"What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" Harry asked as worry set-in.

"No nothing's wrong." Kakashi placated with his usual eye smile. "Tsunade-sama just wanted to see if you could come to Konoha, she has a surprise for you."

"Speaking of surprises." Harry spoke with a strange grin. "I had a slight surprise yesterday. Totally shocked the hell out of me." He clasped his hands together in front of him as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "Allow me to introduce my biological family." Harry spoke as he waved towards the Halliwell's.

The new group blinked for a few seconds before what he said sunk in. "WHAT."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so recently i have gotten into Harry Potter fanfics and i have read some Harry Potter Charmed cross overs and thought i would giv it a go, i added in a Naruto cross over in this as well, i hope everyone likes it. Obviously there will be people who dont like it so for those that dont like it well dont read it. ;)**

**Please no flames but i will welcome constructive critisism as i know that this isn't perfect, probably far from it really, lol.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you like.**

**Toodles**

**Dibble  
**


	2. AN

**Notification**

I have not; I repeat have NOT stopped any of my stories. The next chaps, along with a large number of new fics that I have been writing were on my pen drive when my brat of a little brother broke it. I don't actually know what he has done to it and I am waiting for help from a man that one of my mum's friends knows. He is great with computers and he should be able to tell me if I can get the info back or if I have to start all over again.

I have been writing lots of ideas down and started on lots of other fics at the same time so that I don't lose any of the ideas I have. Also uni is hectic and I have several assessments and exams on in the next 2 months so please bear with me and as soon as I find out anything about my stories I will either update with the next chapters or give a notice about them. Again I am sorry about the wait. Please bear with me.

Officer Dibble.


End file.
